


I wanna be yours

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Prince George - Freeform, knight dream, no beta we die like men, posting anonymous bc i’ll get killed if my friends see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He adjusted the tilted crown on George’s head, “Don’t want this falling, you know how much noise it'll make. You don't want anyone to hear how easily I'm taking you apart now, do you?"-After George is crowned prince of the DreamSMP, he some duties to fulfill.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound- relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 421
Collections: Anonymous





	I wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> lol my first pwp don’t hurt me owo
> 
> also title from the song I wanna be yours by arctic monkeys
> 
> hope you enjoy lol

George knew exactly what buttons to push to drive Dream mad. And that’s exactly what he did. 

George always knew exactly how to push Dream over the edge. And that’s how he got in this situation. 

All George could think about was Dream. His hands on his hips, his lips on his neck, his dirty words, his teasing movements, everything in his mind just screamed Dream, Dream, Dream. 

But he shouldn’t be thinking like that here, it was his crowning for prince of the DreamSMP. He was finally getting the power he wanted, the power he deserved. The crowd was small, Sapnap, Eret, Callahan, Punz, Dream, and George. They all stood in front of George’s castle, his new ruling place. 

Eret stood silently as the group had taken his crown and given it to George. Dream placed it atop George’s soft hair, smiling down at the shorter man. George felt that warm feeling he always got in his gut when he saw Dream like this, so close, so intimate.

His mask had been pushed up slightly, showing his bottom lip. When George noticed it was held between his teeth, he knew exactly what he had to do. 

As soon as the crown was on his head, he tipped it forward, causing it to topple off his head. The sunlight caught the gold as it clattered onto the ground. Quickly, George lowered to his knees to retrieve the crown. 

He held it carefully in his hands, tilting his head up to look at Dream. His eyebrow twitched as he saw Dream shift, his breathing momentarily becoming shallower. George knew what he was doing. 

Nobody had noticed much, the moment ending too quickly for anyone to catch onto their little game. The game which they had been playing for ages, all hidden and carefully tucked away. Sneaking off or keeping each other safe, Dream was surprised to realize nobody had noticed the pattern, but he assumed everyone was involved in their own little worlds. 

As George rose to his feet again, putting the crown back on his head, he grinned at Dream coyly. 

“George,” Dream’s voice had that deep undertone it did sometimes, the times when it was only meant for Georges ears. He knew what he was doing, “I now pronounce you prince of this country. Congratulations, this is your nation now,” He leaned in closer to George, breath tickling his ear, “So you better not pull that shit again,”

The crowd cheered, not hearing the last part. Sapnap, Callahan, and Punz came up and clapped him on the back, sending their congratulations. 

George watched as Dream retreated back into the castle.

‘That’s not where he’s supposed to go,’ George thought to himself, before realizing, ‘Oh… he’s waiting for me,’

He quickly excused himself from the conversation, making up an excuse about a meeting that he and Dream had to have, something about treaties. 

‘How stupid,’ George scolded himself as he made his way up the steps, ‘Treaties?’

Entering the castle, George followed the sound of humming into the throne room. Dream sat on the throne lazily, legs thrown over one end of the chair, head leaning against the other side, lolling to look at George. His blond hair was splayed over the arm of the throne, creating almost geometric figures. In his hand, Dream held a sword- George’s sword. He toyed with it playfully, as if it wasn’t the weapon of a prince. 

“There you are, my little prince,” It was that voice again, that voice that melted George. It was low and husky, causing a pool of arousal in his gut. 

“Don’t touch that,” George moved forward to grab his sword back, but Dream reached his arm up, just out of George’s reach. 

“I think I will,” Dream’s mask was pushed up again, and George watched as he swiped his tongue against his teeth, “I think I’ll make you beg for it- beg for me, for that little stunt you pulled back there,”

George faltered, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been keeping. Dream noticed this, grinning at George’s flustered state. Dream resumed a normal sitting position, legs slightly open.

George snaps back into it, instantly swearing at Dream. 

“You bloody bastard, I will be your king someday! I’m not going to beg for someone-” George declared, making his advancement on Dream once again.

He was in front of the throne now, very close to Dream.

“You may be the king someday, but I will always be above you,” He murmured degradingly, swiping his finger under George’s chin. Dream laughs, tilting his chin up so the two made eye contact, “Now, can you beg as lovely as you complain, my pretty prince?”

George fit perfectly in between Dream’s legs, and he lightly pressed with his thumb on George’s chin. The smaller man followed Dream’s lead and sank to his knees, hands folded sweetly in his lap. 

“I don’t hear anything,” Dream smirked down at George, watching as he considered begging, before pushing the idea away.

George shook his head stubbornly. “You’re a bloody bastard-”

He felt the cool edge of his own blade against his chin, where Dream’s finger had previously fit. 

Before he could stop himself, George blurted out: “Please, fuck-”

“Good boy,” Dream smiled and pulled the blade away. “Guess I know what I can do to fix that dirty little mouth of yours, but that’s no way for a prince to speak, now is it?”

George shook his head stubbornly. 

Dream took his jaw in his hand and whispered, "You need to watch your mouth, pretty, mind your manners, like a good prince..."

They held eye contact as both of them breathed heavy. Dream stops moving, dragging his eyes over George’s body, how small he looked on his knees beneath him.

Dream smirks down at him, before murmuring, “Now try again, but nicer?”

George, now flustered and embarrassed, covered his eyes and whimpers a small,

“Please…?”

Dream pries his hands from his face, seeing George’s pretty pink face and blown out pupils. 

“It’s not polite to not look someone in the eye, I thought you knew that,” He whispered sweetly. 

George whimpered, desperation taking over. He whines, “Please! Please, please, please!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Dream grins once again, hands moving away for a moment to take off his mask. His hair falls in front of his eyes, and he tosses his head to the side to move it out of the way. “Everyone treats you like you're so holy, even before you were a prince. But you’re really not. I wonder how they would feel to know you were on your knees so quickly for me. Such a good boy.”

George shuddered, the degrading praise sending shocks of arousal up his spine. 

Dream let’s his hands wander for a moment, moving up George’s jawline and into his hair. He tightens his grip slightly, testing the waters. 

“Dream-“

Dream pulls his head back so his throat protrudes. He smiles when George’s adam's apple bobs, "Pretty little thing, completely under my grasp. But remember, my little prince, you don’t speak unless spoken to."

George nods once again, silent. 

Dream murmurs, hand digging into George's hair and pulling back hard, forcing George to look up at him. The tone's condescending, dripping with it but George hangs on every word. “Getting distracted? Too turned on by being my bitch? I spoke to you, lover boy, what do you say back?”

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir,” George mumbles, cheeks flaming. 

And Dream tugs on George's head a little sharper, trying to prove his point, but George isn’t sorry. Not really. This is exactly what he wanted. Dream smiles, “You like being lower than me don’t you? So needy,” 

George nods intensely, hands still folded in his lap, “Yes, yes sir,"

Dream sat on the edge of the throne, legs open, and even the lack of attention and touches at this moment aren’t enough to let his arousal die down at all.

“Oh come on now, George,” Dream ran his fingers gently through George’s hair. “You can touch me,”

George covers up the small smile that shows on his face leans forward to press his mouth to Dream’s clothed cock.

He mouths eagerly through Dream’s pants, getting him harder before he even takes his cock out, and Dream lets out a little breath. His hand tightened its grip on George’s hair, holding him tightly, making him let out a tiny whimper. Dream pulled him back, and George looked at him, through big brown eyes, and said, “Baby, you can take my cock out.”

George nods, pupils seeming to dilate at Dream’s demeanor, and his hands go to Dream’s waist. He pops the button quickly and pulls the zipper down. He plants his hands on his thighs, pulling Dream’s pants down just a little bit, so that he can press his mouth against his boxers, mouthing him and giving him little kisses through the thin material.

He looked up at him through heavy lashes, and his voice was sweet and soft, looking for reassurance and love. “Am I doing good for you?” George asks, ignoring his own arousal in favor of planting another kiss to the head of Dream’s clothed cock.

Who is Dream to deny him that feeling?

“Oh, baby, you’re always so good for me,” Dream coos gently at him, rubbing his hair in strong fingers, making him smile. It was such a change in tone from only moments ago, “always so good. Such a good boy, my good prince.”

George smiled shyly, undeniably pleased with himself for making Dream feel so good, and his hands went up to Dream’s boxers, tugging them down and letting his erection spring free. He’s already getting hard, so George looks up at him, making eye contact with him as he spits in his hand and wraps it around Dream’s cock. 

Dream let a shaky groan fall from his lips, and his head tilted back slightly. His voice was a rumble of thunder, deep in his chest, “Fuck, baby, that’s good.”

“How badly do you want my mouth?” George muses, wrist moving slowly as his hand runs up and down his shaft, thumb paying special attention to the head of his cock. He teases the slit with his thumb, and Dream lets out a small moan.

“You little fucking tease,” Dream glowered at George. 

“What are you going to do about it?” George shot back. His hand was still moving slow, painfully slow. Dream moved his hand forward to grab George’s jaw again. 

Dream tilted George’s head up, making him hold eye contact before saying “You’re the one in line for the throne yet you kneel before me.”

George is glowing from the praise, leaning into it like a little flower towards the sun  
And turns his face just right to take Dream’s thumb in his mouth. 

“I’ll let you use that dirty little mouth of yours, you just need to do a clean job,” Dream glanced around, remembering their setting, “Can you listen to orders as good as you give them?”

George nodded eagerly and leaned into it faster than Dream could let go of his jaw. 

He goes underneath first, flattening his tongue against the base and slowly running up a thick vein. He savors the moan that Dream makes, and he smiles against the underside of his cock knowing how good he’s making him feel. His lips wrap gently around the head, sucking at it with hollowed out cheeks.

“Look at my pretty prince... aren't you gorgeous." Dream murmured in between breathy moans. He adjusted the tilted crown on George’s head, “Don’t want this falling, you know how much noise it'll make. You don't want anyone to hear how easily I'm taking you apart now, do you?"

George made a noise that echoed up Dream’s cock and made him shiver. He kept talking, touching George’s hair and jaw as he moved. 

“Everyone in the kingdom sees such a powerful prince, what would they think when they saw you on your knees, begging for a lowly knight to fuck you. What would they think, my little prince?" He gripped George’s hair tighter. 

Suddenly, George takes him too deep and gags. 

Dream pulls his head back as George gasps for air. They lock eyes. 

“Do you know how to take orders?” Dream asks again, taking in the sight in front of him. 

George was panting, nodding, trying to tell Dream he would be good. 

Dream murmured, “Idiot,” Before leading George’s head back to its place. He could tell George was smiling at the comment. 

George went right back to work, using his tongue teasingly slow. 

“Dirty little prince... just need more, hm?" Dream uttered under his breath before letting out a cry of pleasure. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to silence himself. 

"That's it, good boy, you always know just what you're meant to do. To kneel before me, like a good boy..." He encourages as George starts to go faster. He’s becoming sloppy, arms shaking as they grip Dream’s thighs. 

George gags again, but the immediate look of regret he gives Dream shows him that it was an accident, he really was trying to be good and listen to orders. 

“Take it, you stupid little boy,” Dream moans out, gripping George by his hair and using him to find a speed suitable to Dream. “I want you to know who owns you when you tell others what to do.”

George moaned again at the comments, sending Dream close to the edge. 

A hand meets George’s on Dream’s thigh and gives it two quick taps, telling him he was close. George gave two taps back, saying he understood. 

George started to regain composure, working his tongue in all the ways he knew Dream liked, slowly taking him apart. 

Dream’s deep moans quickly became breathy and light, and it wasn’t long before he felt himself hitting the climax. 

George pulled off, cum dripping down his chin. He coughed, spitting some into his hand. 

His bright brown eyes and pink lips looked prettier with the white accent, Dream thought. 

“Was that good, my little prince?” He glanced over at George, who didn’t say anything. He just looked down at his hand, a small proud smile on his face. He just kept spitting more cum into his cupped hands. 

“Aww no, did I fuck your brains out?” Dream teased, “It’s okay baby, they weren’t good for much anyways.”

George glared at him. “Actually-“ Both of them froze at how hoarse George’s voice was, giggling slightly. The mood of the room changed, back to softer words and loving movements. 

“Let me clean you up," Dream said, using his thumb to wipe the cum off George’s face. He holds it out for George to take into his own mouth. George does so, running his tongue against the gentle pad of Dream’s thumb, tasting him. 

“I’m your good little prince, right?” George’s eyes flutter, looking for praise. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> how did i do-
> 
> i’m terrible at endings rip
> 
> anyway.


End file.
